Lost innocence
by Thedarkshadow1998
Summary: Remus and Tonks are there to pick up the pieces of little Lucy’s troubled life. There will be multiple chapters. AU. Abuse. I would love some reviews on this story and constructive criticism.
1. Protective Remus

The first time it happened was on July 1st. Remus and Nymphadora Lupin had been living on this muggle street with their son, Teddy for two years now. Next door to them lived a little girl called Lucy. She was 10 years old and like the Lupins, she could do magic. Her parents couldn't. Ever since Lucy had moved in next door, herself and Teddy had been best friends, almost joined at the hip.

Remus and Tonks had affectionately thought of her as a daughter, they adored her just as much as they loved Teddy. Lucy even knew the Lupins biggest secret; that Remus was a werewolf. Lucy hadn't minded, she understood that werewolves were just really misunderstood creatures.

Lucy loved going round to the Lupins; they were the parents that she didn't have and Teddy was the brother that she never had. Ever since she had done her first bout of accidental magic at the age of six, her life had never been the same since. On the good days, her parents ignored her. On the bad days, they beat her black and blue and called her a freak. It was too much for one little girl to handle.

Remus was sat in his armchair reading the Daily Prophet, he was enjoying the peace and quiet. Teddy was at his gran's house and Tonks was at work. It felt so nice to be able to relax after the full moon the night before.

Twenty minutes later there was a knock on the door. Cautiously he stood up and made his way to the door and that was when he heard the sniffling. Who could it be? He knew it wasn't Teddy and it didn't sound like an adult. Dread filled his stomach at the only other explanation.

He opened the door and glanced down to see little Lucy. Her eyes were red, her skin blotchy. Large tears fell down her face like waterfalls, she glanced up at Remus with embarrassment and then looked at her shoes. Remus could see that huge chunks of her hair had been pulled from her ponytail and her Muggle primary school uniform was hanging off her tiny frame and was ripped.

He knew that someone had done something to her. He just didn't know who. Although, he knew it couldn't be someone the same age as her because they wouldn't be able to inflict this type of damage. She lifted her head and what he saw made his paternal instinct shoot through the roof. She had a nasty black eye forming on the right side of her face. It was very quickly turning blue and black.

"Lucy, what in Merlin's name happened?" he coaxed the little girl into the living room and onto a chair and sat in front of her on the coffee table. He was so angry with whoever had hurt the little girl who had stolen a piece of his heart.

Lucy didn't speak, instead, she curled into herself and sobbed even harder. He accioed a Muggle medical kit and slowly put his hand on her shoulder.

Lucy struggled to find words to say and glanced up into the warm and comforting eyes of her best friend's father. "I-I'm sorry Remus. It's just I had nowhere else to go. It's really stupid. I'll go." Lucy made a move to get up but Remus gently sat her back in the chair.

"It's not 'nothing' when you turn up with a black eye and in tears, darling." Remus knelt down so he was at her eye level and began dabbing at some of the cuts on her face. He put some cream on his fingertips and gently smothered some onto the bruise. He could feel the angry swell underneath his fingers and he frowned.

"Well... I was walking home from school and a group of girls from the local secondary school started to follow me home. I know them, they have sisters that are in my year at school. They... Please, Remus, I don't want to talk about it." Lucy looked down as if she was ashamed. Remus tucked a stray hair behind her ear and sat next to her, flinging an arm around her shoulder.

"It's ok, you have nothing to be ashamed of. You can tell me or Dora anything. If anything, they should be ashamed for going after someone at least 3 years younger than themselves." Lucy buried her face into his woollen sweater and she hiccuped slightly. Remus rubbed her back gently and she tightened her grip on him, breathing in his scent of chocolate and cinnamon. It made her feel safe, she wondered whether she would've ever felt like this if her own father ever hugged her.

"They chased me all the way into this field... They surrounded me and said that I was a freak. They said that I should just do the world a favour and..." Remus knew exactly what she was going to say and growled protectively. He picked her up, put her sideways on his lap and tucked her head under his chin. "I think they're right... I am a freak. My mum and dad think that I'm one too. If my own family thinks that then I have no hope..." she dissolved into tears on his chest. Remus rocked her back and forth like he used to do to Teddy when he was a baby. Lucy gripped his shirt tightly and let her tears soak through his sweater.

After 20 minutes or so, he glanced down at her, "What else did they do to you cub?" he watched as she looked up at him with fear in her eyes. It broke his heart, no one should have to go through this. Let alone an innocent 10 year old girl. "Two of them held me down whilst the other two punched and kicked me. They said that they were trying to beat it out of me" Lucy kept her face hidden in his chest.

He was seething by this point. How could people be so cruel? To beat someone up because they were different? He soon realised that she was crying, "Shhh. Its going to be ok, sweetheart. Hush now. You're safe, I'm here now. Remus is here, cub." he rocked her to and fro until her tears stopped.

Lucy pulled away slightly, "I'm sorry... I've ruined your shirt. How was the full moon last night?" He smiled indulgently at the little girl and cuddled her to him, "It was one of the better ones, Dora took great care of me." Lucy smiled her first real smile of the day.

A few hours later, Tonks came in through the front door and what she saw melted her heart. It was Remus and Lucy asleep on the sofa with Lucy snuggled protectively against his chest, she frowned however when she saw the tears that had dried on her face and the black eye. She kissed both Remus and Lucy on the head and vowed to have answers about what was going on when they both woke up.


	2. It all comes out

**Sorry I've been away for so long! An extra long chapter to make up for it. Please review and tell me what could do better. This chapter does include rape, it's not graphic but I thought I'd warn people just in case x**

After 2 hours of sleep, Lucy woke up and rubbed her eyes. She winced slightly, remembering her black eye and looked around, seeing Remus already awake and sat in his usual place and reading the newspaper. She jumped slightly as Tonks apparated from upstairs to the living room, she was now standing right beside her, "Wotcher Lucy, love" she smiled comfortingly at the little girl. Lucy smiled in spite of herself, "Hey Dora, how are you?" she shifted slightly and winced.

It didn't go unnoticed by Tonks or Remus for that matter, Tonks frowned and sat next to Lucy on the sofa, "I'm ok love, Remus can you go and pick Teddy up, please?" she smiled brightly at the man who she had come to love so much. Remus knew that she was trying to get him out of the house so that she could talk to Lucy about what had happened. Whilst Remus knew the gist of what had happened, he could tell that Lucy hadn't told him everything.

It worried him sick; why hadn't she told him everything? What if they had done something even worse? Before Lucy had woken up, Remus had filled Tonks in on what Lucy had told him and she was furious that someone could hurt a little girl no, **THEIR** little girl in such a way. Lucy may not have been biologically theirs but, she was theirs in every other way.

Remus stood up, "Of course, my darling. Would you like me to go food shopping too?" he asked as he put a coat on, forgoing his usual robes due to not wanting to attract attention. Dora knew that he was trying to buy her time to chat to Lucy and she was touched, "Yes please, we don't have much in at the moment, " Remus nodded and bent down to press a kiss to her lips. He knelt down in front of Lucy and held his arms open for her. Lucy didn't need to be told twice; she flung her arms around his neck and he picked her up in his arms, "I'll see you soon, cub." Lucy nodded and buried her face into his neck, she felt so safe whenever she was with him or Dora. She felt him put her down and she smiled up at him, "See you later, " she smiled at him as he flooed to Adromeda's.

Lucy had been sat on the sofa ever since Remus had left and hadn't said much if anything at all. Tonks was getting incredibly concerned about her and was tempted to slip her a truth potion. Lucy, on the other hand, was desperately trying to hold everything together; she couldn't bear for anyone to find out about what also happened in that field. She felt so ashamed, so violated.

Tonks glanced at Lucy, "Would you like a drink, love? Hot chocolate? Butterbeer? Water?" she smiled down at the little girl. Lucy looked up at her, "Can I have a butterbeer, please?" she couldn't help but smile back at the eccentric metamorphmagus. Tonks grinned happily, "Coming right up!" she skipped into the kitchen and grabbed two bottles of butterbeer. Lucy wrung her hands nervously knowing that the truth was going to come out soon, she could never lie to Dora; she saw right through every single lie that either she or Teddy told.

Tonks came back clutching two large bottles and handed one to Lucy. Lucy nodded her thanks and took a sip, revelling in the butterscotch taste. Tonks glanced properly at what Lucy was wearing, her torn uniform served as a constant reminder as to what she had just gone through. Dora transfigured the little girl's outfit into a pair of blue silk pyjamas, blue being Lucy's favourite colour. Lucy smiled gratefully, "Thanks Dora, " she subconsciously edged closer to her and Dora responded by gently putting her arm around her, "You're welcome, Lucy. I think we need to have a little chat don't we?" she said gently rubbing small circles on the little girl's back. Lucy let her head fall into Tonk's chest and sighed softly, "I know..."

Lucy sat there in Dora's arms unable to say anything, she felt like she had something stuck in her throat. Dora rubbed slow circles on her back, "It's ok, I'm here. We have all day, love," she soothed softly. Lucy tightened her grip on Dora, "I'm so sorry... I'm so sorry Dora," she burst into tears and buried into her chest. Dora was getting more and more worried by the second, she scooped her up into her lap, "Why are you sorry, sweetheart? You've done nothing wrong, do you hear me?" she spoke in a soft, soothing voice and her body had naturally started to rock the little girl protectively, trying to calm her down enough so that she could find out what was wrong.

It took well over half an hour of coaxing, rocking and even a calming draught before Lucy was in any fit state to talk to Dora, "I didn't tell Remus the full truth about what happened... But, I can't explain what happened can you please somehow extract it from my mind?" she hiccuped and looked pleadingly up at her. Tonks stroked the little girl's hair soothingly and gently bounced her on her lap, "Of course I can, if you are sure and you want me too. It's a memory extraction spell, it will allow me to take a specific memory from your head. I won't see anything else other than what happened today ok? I promise."

Lucy thought it over for a while, "Yes, please. I can't talk about it..." she mumbled tearfully, allowing Dora to kiss her head. Dora looked at her in the eyes, "Ok, sweetheart. Now, this might feel strange and it might feel slightly uncomfortable. But it will only last for a few seconds, is that ok?" Lucy nodded and closed her eyes, she felt Dora press the tip of her wand against her temple and winced slightly as she extracted it from her mind. "All done, what will happen now is that when Remus comes home, we will put your memory into a pensive. This will allow me and Remus to physically be in your memory, " Dora took a tissue and gently wiped the little girl's tears away and hugged her again, "You're so brave, shhhh you're safe now. We are going to protect you, we are going to look after you, I promise." Lucy nodded and slowly calmed down, before slowly pulling away. "Can I get some rest?" she asked, hesitantly getting up off of her lap. Dora smiled, "Of course, come on, " she gently took her by the hand and lead her to the guest bedroom. She pulled back the covers and allowed Lucy to climb under them. Dora tucked her in lovingly, "I'll be right back, " she headed towards the bathroom and looked through the many vials of potions in the cupboard. She selected one and took it into the bedroom,

"Lucy, this is a dreamless sleep potion. This will make sure that you have no bad dreams tonight." she helped her sit up and drink the potion. "I'm going to stay right here until you fall asleep, " she said softly and watched as Lucy quickly fell asleep. She couldn't wait until Remus got home.

Remus came home laden with bags of shopping and a very excitable 10-year-old boy. Teddy had been so excited when Remus had told him that Lucy was there, he hadn't been able to stop talking for the whole trip back home. "Teddy, you need to be very careful with Lucy. She has had an awful day at school today, " Teddy nodded, "I can't wait until we go to Hogwarts, I'll be able to look after her then, " Remus smiled indulgently at the little boy and ruffled his hair, "Good boy, now you go upstairs and play in your room. I need to talk to your mum." Teddy nodded and ran to his room, saying a quick hello to his mum as she passed.

Tonks looked at Remus and sighed, "She wouldn't tell me what was wrong but I have managed to extract a copy of her memory. She was in a bad way, Remus, I've never seen her so upset before." Remus was getting a horrible feeling about all of this, what had they done to her that was even worse than what they had already done? Well, he had come up with a few theories and suggestions and he didn't like any of them. Not one bit. Remus pressed a kiss to her head, "We will get her through this Dora. It will take time but we will protect our little girl." Tonks nodded slightly and pulled Remus up the stairs and towards the attic, where the pensive was located. Slowly, she dropped the silvery substance from her wand into it and they fell through it into the field. They looked on in horror as the scene unfolded

 ** _Lucy's memory_**

 _"Come back here you little freak!" A much older girl shouted as she and a group of 14-15-year-old girls and boys chased after the terrified little girl. Lucy was terrified and tried to run away as fast as she could, down side streets and even climbing a fence until she physically couldn't run anymore. She was in trouble; she knew she had no hope of getting away now. She looked around the empty field and whimpered, "Please... Please, don't hurt me" she begged. The group moved closer and closer to her, "You're nothing but a freak! No one like's you, my little sister is in your year and she told me that you always come in with bruises! Aw, do mummy and daddy not love you?" the ring leader taunted, causing the rest of the group to jeer and make fun of her. The girl shoved Lucy so hard that she was winded on the floor, "Why don't you do the world a favour and kill yourself!" she yelled and kicked Lucy in the ribs as hard as she could. Lucy screamed out in pain and tried to protect herself as they all continued to punch and kick her wherever they could._

 _After a few minutes, they were all bored with that and one of the boys decided to take it a step further, "Hold her down!" he instructed and they did just that, they held her down whilst he ripped her clothes off, "You're a waste of space, no one likes you!" he taunted as he violently began to assault her._

 _Lucy screamed, "Please stop! You're hurting me!" her pleas fell on deaf ears as they continued to hold her down and rape her. They taunted her for what felt like an eternity whilst she lay there sobbing, she didn't understand why no one was there to rescue her. Soon after, he smacked her in the face, "If you tell anyone then I'll kill you!" they all got up and left her there. Sobbing and broken on the floor, she slowly got up and dressed. At that moment she wanted to die._

 _End of memory_

Remus and Tonks looked at each other with fury in their eyes. How dare they! How dare they torture her, the poor little girl didn't stand a chance against them. Tonks looked towards Remus, "I want to kill them! I want to give them a thousand cruciatus curses but that wouldn't even come close to what they've put her through!" she growled. Remus wiped tears away from his eyes, "Her magic must have healed some of her injuries, I have no idea how she managed to get here in one piece! We can't hurt them, Dora, as much as I want to. We need to be here for Teddy and Lucy, " she clung to her husband and they both wept.

Remus was up at 7:00 am the next morning to floo Teddy to Andromeda's house. He didn't want Teddy there when they spoke to Lucy about what had happened, she needed their undivided attention today. After giving Teddy a hug and kiss goodbye, Remus flooed back and went upstairs to check on Lucy. She was very much awake and hugging herself protectively, he could also tell that she'd been crying. He cleared his throat slightly, "Hey cub, can I come in?" she nodded and made room for him on the large bed and sniffled slightly.

Remus sat down next to her and pushed the hair back from her face, "We'll wait for Dora to come in and then we will have a chat ok?" Lucy nodded and rubbed her forehead slightly in distress. Remus rubbed her back a little bit and with perfect timing, Dora bounded through the bedroom door, "Wotcher! Sorry, I took so long, " she exclaimed clumsily making her way to sit on Lucy's other side.

Lucy couldn't help but grin with amusement, it was definitely the ice breaker that she needed to calm the atmosphere in the room. Remus was still rubbing her back and she leaned into his shoulder, "We will wait until you're ready before we proceed with anything. None of this was your fault, you didn't deserve any of this," he pressed a kiss onto her temple and she gripped hold of both of them so tightly.

Lucy slowly fell asleep on Remus's chest. Dora lovingly stroked her hair and glanced at Remus, "I have to go and shower, you stay here with her" she whispered and Remus nodded. Tonks clumsily walked out towards the bathroom causing Remus to roll his eyes affectionately and tighten his grip protectively on the little girl.

Not even half an hour went by before Lucy started to whimper again, "Mummy... Daddy, I'm scared" Remus jolted like a shot and smoothed her hair down, "You're safe, you're not with mummy and daddy. You're with Dora and me... It'll be ok" he rocked her gently trying to get whatever nightmare she was having to stop. Lucy whimpered slightly and opened her eyes, "Daddy?..." she mumbled looking directly at Remus. It was then that he realised that she had been dreaming about himself and Dora, not her birth parents. He rocked her gently and put every doubt that she had at that very moment to rest.

"Shhh, cub. It's ok, I'm here now," he paused for a second, wondering whether he was doing the right thing, "Daddy's got you. Daddy's here now" he soothed gently. He allowed her to grip him tightly, to cry, to scream even. "Daddy!" she wept pitifully whilst he rocked her and repeated, "Daddy's here, you're safe," until she calmed down.

From that day on, Remus and Dora were known as Mummy and Daddy.


End file.
